The overall aims of the research are to further the understanding of the natural history of drug use through adulthood, the consequences of drug use for individuals and their families, and the risk factors for drug use across generations in a longitudinal cohort of men and women in their thirties. We examine individuals in a critical phase in childrearing in a general population cohort that has been followed for 19 years. Our prior research has documented that involvement in drugs, especially marijuana and other illicit drugs, has consequences for the timing and stability of participation in social roles: schooling, sexual behavior and fertility in adolescence; work, marriage and parenting in adulthood. A new major responsibility facing young adults is child-rearing. The new data gathered on this well-studied sample provide a unique opportunity for determining intergenerational consequences of drug use: how parental drug involvement affects family functioning, especially the parents' child-rearing practices and the children's psychosocial adjustment and involvement with drugs. The drugs of interest include the legal drugs, cigarettes and alcohol, illicit drugs, especially marijuana and cocaine, and medically prescribed psychotropic drugs. The studies will be based on the extensive longitudinal and relational data collected in 1989-90 and in prior waves. In 1989-90, personal interviews were targeted with (a) a cohort of focal respondents (N=1,222) at age 33-34; (b) spouses/partners (N equals approximately 389) with a child 6-17 in the household; (c) the oldest child 9-17 (N=296); (d) the second oldest child 9-17 (N=121). Mailed surveys were conducted with (a) remaining spouses/partners (N equals approximately 611); and (b) teachers (N=579) of the two oldest children 9-17 and the non- interviewed children 6-8. Data on focal respondents are also available at ages 15-16 (1971), 24-25 (1980) and 28-29 (1984, N=1,222), and for spouses/partners in 1984 (N=561). The cohort constitutes a repre- sentative statewide sample of former adolescents enrolled in the 10th and llth grades in New York State public high schools in 1971 and includes former regular students and school absentees. The 1,222 men and women, who are the target of the 1989-90 follow-up, constitute 75% of the adolescents enrolled in the sample grades in 1971-72. This competing continuation proposal requests support for data analysis to identify: (1) the interpersonal interactions (marital and parenting) of young adult families and to link these interactions to current and past histories of drug use and other risk factors among the adults; (2) the behaviors, drug use and psychosocial adjustment of the cohort's children and relate them to intrafamilial contexts, past and current parental drug use; (3) variations and similarities in siblings' behaviors and influences within families; (4) the longterm and behavioral consequences of drug involvement for adults; (5) developmental patterns in the use of legal, illegal and medically prescribed psychotropic drugs from the late twenties to the early thirties, including patterns of progression and regression in the use of these drugs, and the link between the use of illicit drugs in adolescence and medically prescribed psychotropic drugs in adulthood; (6) spouses' influences on each other's drug behavior.